


Two Birds

by watsonthebox



Series: Song Fic Series [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Langst, M/M, Song fic, get the tissues ready, klance, klangst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-02
Updated: 2017-08-02
Packaged: 2018-12-10 08:33:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11687949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/watsonthebox/pseuds/watsonthebox
Summary: Two birds on a wire...





	Two Birds

**Author's Note:**

> Angst-y fic based on the song Two Birds by Regina Spektor.

_**Two birds on a wire** _

  
Explosions were heard all around them. The blast of guns being fired just added to the chaos. In the midst of all this destruction was the Red and Blue Lion.  
One tries to fly away and the other watches him close from that wire  
“Lance, come on! You can do it, just a little more!” Keith’s voice broke. The Blue Lion had gotten trapped under the fallen debris of the fight, jamming all the exits. And Lance was trapped inside.

  
_**He says he wants to as well but he is a liar** _

  
Lance took a few deep breaths. The pain was unbearable. Blood was all around him. He knew it was bad. “It’s okay, Keith! I’ll be right behind you! You just go ahead, and I’ll be right behind you!” The strain in his voice was easily heard, and Keith saw right through his lies.

  
_**I’ll believe it all, there’s nothing I won’t understand, I’ll believe it all I won’t let go of your hand** _

  
“I’m not leaving you! Not now, not ever!” Keith vision began to blur as tear filled his eyes and his breath hitches. “Me and you, we’re a team! I’m not giving up on you!”

  
_**Two birds on a wire, one says come on** _

  
“You can do it Lance! Don’t give up! Don’t you quit on me, damn it!!”

  
_**And the other says I’m tired the sky is overcast and I’m sorry**_  

The sky was now filled with thick gray smoke, almost blocking the sky. Lance let out a shaky breath. Tears had already began to fall along with the blood that trickled down his face. His head was growing fuzzy, his vision starting to fade black. “I-I’m sorry, Keith. I can’t. It’s useless now.”

_**One more or one less, nobody’s worried** _

  
Lance released a weak, wet chuckle. “Don’t worry about me. You guys deserve a better Blue Paladin anyways. You deserve better. You deserve so much more than me.”

  
_**I’ll believe it all, there’s nothing I won’t understand, I’ll believe it all I won’t let go of your hand** _

  
Keith couldn’t hold back the tears. His voice was wrecked from all the screaming. “Lance, no!! Don’t say that, the team doesn’t want anybody else! I don’t want anybody else! YOU deserve someone better! You deserve the whole damn universe!” Keith chocked on a sob. “Lance, don’t leave me! PLEASE!!”

  
_**Two birds of a feather say that they’re always gonna stay together, but one’s never goin’ to let go of that wire** _

  
The tears fell faster from Keith’s face. They were running out of time. The explosions and bullets were coming closer. “Lance, you promised me forever! That you’ll stay with me forever! I’m keeping you to that promise, you hear me! You can’t leave me!!”

  
_**He says that he will, but he’s just a liar** _

  
“And I will be.” Lance croaked. He knew that his own time was coming to an end. He couldn’t see anymore, though the tears kept falling. His hearing was slowly fading. “I’ll always be with you. Forever and ever.”

  
_**Two birds on a wire one tries to fly away, and the other watches him close from that wire** _

  
“Lance, you’ll be okay! Everything will be okay! You just have to get up and come with me, alright?! We’re gonna get out of this! Together!!” Keith was growing hysterical, chocking on sobs and coughing with every breath.

  
_**He says he wants to as well, but he is a liar** _

  
Lance smiles gently, tears continuing to silently stream down his face. “Okay Keith. I’m coming. I’m right behind you.” Lance suddenly feels warm, pain finally vanishing. Everything becomes silent.

  
_**Two birds on a wire one tries to fly away, and the other…** _

  
“L-Lance?”

  
…..

  
“Lance?!”

  
…..

  
“LANCE!!!”


End file.
